


Fill my sight with light

by Kotu2020



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, blind, hyunchan, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: Hyunjin is blind and hates life.Chan is there to help.





	Fill my sight with light

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to bless ya with a little Hyunchan   
> Enjoy!

A young boy sits on the soft grass.Legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrap around his knees. His head lay on top of his knees.he listens to the breeze going past him, his hair gently flowing in the wind. His hand drops to the soft grass. Playing with the green blades between his finger tips. 

“Hyunjin, what are you doing here! You know you aren’t suppose to be out, especially not alone”, another man yells. Rushing toward ‘Hyunjin’. 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond. He is more interested in the blades of grass in his hand. The man huffs but, more out of breathlessness than annoyance. He looks at the boy sitting down, Whom was idly playing. He sighs heavily. Lifting his hand to ruffle the boys hair. He wasn’t even surprised by the lack of a reaction. The younger always seemed to love the affection. 

“What are you up to, mate”, Chan asks.

Hyunjin shrugs, playing with the grass. Chan sighs and sits down next to the tall boy. He wraps his arm around the others thin waist. Hyunjin leans his head to the shorter’s chest. Still playing with the green plant. Chan hums a sweet melody, bring the boy closer to him. 

“Hyung.”, Hyunjin calls.

“Yea”, Chan responds.

“Why do you deal with me… I mean, I know im a burden to you”, Hyunjin mumbles turning his head away from Chan’s chest. Tears gathering on the edge of his eyes. The salty liquid falling down his cheeks gently. 

Chan lifts his chin upward, to face him. He gently thumbs away the tears. 

“You’re not a burden, baby boy, you never will be, I’m here because I want to be, don’t think that you are a burden, I don’t care if you can’t see because I’ll be here to guide you, I’ll always be here to take care of you, if you lost your legs, I will carry you everywhere, no matter how tired I am, or how busy I am, I will always put you first, so don’t think your a burden, my love”, Chan expresses his feelings to Hyunjin. Wiping away the gentle streams on the younger’s face.

Chan cups the boys face and pulls him closer. Their foreheads touch and noses brush against one another.

Hyunjin raises his hands from the grass. His hands travel up. Moving up Chan’s torso, feeling the bulging muscles beneath the thin cotton t-shirt. Moving up his strong neck, grazing his prominent Adam’s apple. Finally, resting on Chan’s face. 

Hyunjin smiles when he feels the muscles beneath his hands twitch outward, he knows that Chan is smiling as well. At times like this Hyunjin would be sad for not being able to see the older. 

But, he can’t help but feel happy. Because he doesn’t need to see to know how attractive Chan is. Of course, Chan is handsome but, Hyunjin was inferring to what is truly beautiful. Chan as a person. Chan as his boyfriend.

Since Hyunjin knew the Australian. Since Bang Chan’s enthusiastic hello. Since their first meeting. Hyunjin could tell that the blonde haired man was the most beautiful person to ever live.

Chan is the sweetest person, Hyunjin have the pleasure of knowing. When they first met, Hyunjin still had his sight. He could see every smile he received, every fond look Chan gave him , Chan’s face when he confessed and his joyous grin and love filled eyes when Hyunjin returned those feelings. 

When Hyunjin lost his sight. He grew depressed. The complete darkness that permeated his sight, also penetrated his soul. He thought he was in an abyss. 

He felt trapped. He felt alone. He felt like all the light he had was stripped away from him.

He thought that he would forever be left in the dark.

Fortunately, Chan was there. 

The man shared his light with Hyunjin. Guiding him out the abyss. He showed him how to love again, that he was worth to love. 

He gave Hyunjin his love, that showed the younger the light at the top of his forsaken abyss, it gave him the strength to climb up and set him free.

Even when he can’t see. When all around him dark. That he will always have a light, in the form of Chan. 

Hyunjin stops crying and leans in closer to Chan. Their lips centimeters apart. 

“Thank you, Hyung.”, Hyunjin says voice filled with gratitude.

“For what, my love”, Chan asks. A bit confused by the sudden thanks.

“For always being there for me, for showing me that even without sight, that I can see the world, because when I’m with you I can feel the world, thank you for giving me your light…..

…… I love you, Hyung!”, Hyunjin confesses. Pouring his soul into every word, his love into every letter, finally giving Chan his own light. 

Chan smiles at the gorgeous boy. He leans in and captures his plumb lips. Their lips molding to on another, dancer their own tune. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Chan’s neck while Chan’s pull Hyunjin closer by his waist. 

They split apart once they both need air. A string of spit connecting the two.

“I love you, baby boy, always and forever”, Chan professing his undying love to the blind boy. 

Hyunjin smiles and Buries his hand into Chan’s chest, ear above his heart listening to his soothing heartbeat. Knowing that every beat is Chan’s affection for him. 

The sounds of his beating heart lulls him to sleep. Hyunjin closes his eyes finally at peace; protected and loved by the angel that gave him light to see his truth.


End file.
